Modern satellite communication systems provide a pervasive and reliable infrastructure to distribute voice, data, and video signals for global exchange and broadcast of information. These satellite communication systems have emerged as a viable option to terrestrial communication systems for carrying data traffic (e.g., Internet traffic) as well as telephony traffic. However, because of spectral limitations, satellite communication systems are bandwidth constrained relative to terrestrial networks. This constraint is further heightened in that modern data applications, which can include multimedia and real-time application, consume a tremendous among of bandwidth. Accordingly, efficient management of network capacity is vital.
The open, broadcast nature of satellite systems makes such systems more susceptible to theft of network capacity and services. Traditionally, to combat unauthorized access to network resources and services, strict registration procedures and measures have been implemented. Unfortunately, these procedures and measures require knowledge of all authorized terminals at the hub. Consequently, the addition of a terminal can entail modification of software and/or hardware at the hub. This severely impacts the scalability of the communication system, given the heavy cost of adding terminals.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for capacity management. There is also a need for an approach that ensures proper access to network resources, in a manner that enhances scalability.